Undone
by SuzieQ8487
Summary: Formerly, That's Amore. Full-cast. Summary inside. Updated, finally!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I have the shortest attention span known to man, or at least fan fiction writers anyways. I decided that I wanted to start, yet another, fic. This one would be full-cast. Or at least my version of full-cast anyways. The main pairings would be:

Jason/Courtney ( I mean come on, who else?)

Sonny/Carly, with some Carly/Lorenzo undertones

Liz/Lucky

Nikolas/Emily

Ric/Alexis

Skye/Jax (because I miss them terribly)

Georgie/Dillon

Of course, all of these couples will go through hard times, and their love will be tested, as I am one for angst! I would write the rest of the Q's in, but I don't think that I'd capture them very well. It may be too much anyways, we wouldn't want overkill. Anyways, let's give this a try. Let me know if you like it! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Elizabeth entered Kelly's with her son, Cameron. He had been so good today, that Liz had decided that he deserved a cookie. She could hardly believe that he could eat cookies now. To her, he would always be a baby. Her beautiful, wonderful baby. Sometimes she actually found herself wishing that Zander was still alive. He would have been a good father.

"Hey Mike," Liz said as she pushed the stroller up to the counter. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Elizabeth! It's good to see you, and how's baby Cameron?" Mike asked as he came up to the counter and leaned his arms against it.

"He's been wonderful. Perfectly healthy and happy," Elizabeth announced proudly. Things had been going so well for her lately, Lucky had been so supportive. She was extremely happy that he was back in her life.

"I'm glad to hear it," Mike smiled at the little boy who was slamming his hands against the tray in his carriage. "Lucky was here a little bit ago, I think he was looking for you. He left when he found out that you weren't working today."

"Oh, I'll call him later," Liz said as she blushed. The thought of Lucky looking for her, actually just the thought of Lucky in general, made her tingle. She was falling in love with him, all over again.

"Does this little one want a cookie?" Mike asked as he reached into the cookie jar and grabbed one. He handed it to the little boy who grinned and put it into his mouth, sucking on it. Liz smiled, he didn't have all his teeth yet, so sucking on everything was what he had been doing lately.

"Thank you Mike, I'll be in tomorrow. See you then," Elizabeth said as Cameron waved to Mike, and they strolled out of the diner, both of them extremely content.

When they were outside, Cameron began to fuss. She thought that he must just be tired, so she picked him up and rocked him for a little while, until he dozed off to sleep. Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her son, he amazed her. He changed her life.

As she was about to put Cameron back in his stroller and head home, she heard an all too familiar voice.

"How is he?" Ric asked as he approached his ex-wife.

"Tired," Liz said as she layed him down, him never waking.

"How are you?" he asked her. Liz contemplated the question. Ric had single-handedly taught her to keep her guard up around men. He had played her, but she knew that he had also genuinely loved her, in his own twisted way. She knew that he no longer was in love with her, he had a pregnant wife now. So she figured that he was safe.

"I'm great," she replied. "How are you, is Alexis's pregnancy going smoothly?"

"I'm going crazy," Ric said as he raised his hand to his face and rubbed it. "She's been in and out of the hospital, and it's just so much stress. Alexis is so stubborn," Ric sighed.

"I'm sure she'll realize soon that she needs to slow down. Try not to worry, Alexis is a smart woman," Liz smiled at her ex-husband as she made to leave. Ric stopped her.

"Do you ever miss what we could have had?" he asked her.

"Sonny, would you just stop?" Carly yelled at her husband as she came down the stairs. "Courtney's fine. Leave her alone!"

"She's right Sonny, I'm fine," Courtney said as she laid a hand on her extremely large stomach. She had just gotten a little dizzy, and Sonny got all concerned, called Jason, and wanted to call 911.

"You got Jason all worried for nothing," Carly said as she walked up to Courtney and rubbed her back. "You know how he is, he'll probably come barging in here, demanding to know what's wrong, how he can fix it…" Carly was interrupted by the door opening and Jason's voice.

"What's wrong Courtney? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Tell me where it hurts.." Jason walked directly toward his very pregnant wife and felt her forehead. Courtney could see the concern in his eyes, and she smiled.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. Sonny felt it necessary to call you, I told him not to," Courtney said as Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad he did, do you want me to call Dr. Meadows. Should you be getting dizzy? You haven't been dizzy in a long time.. Shut up Carly," Jason said as he saw Carly roll her eyes.

"Jason, she's pregnant. Things happen, she's fine," Carly said as she walked over to her best friend and put her arm around her.

"I know, I just want to make sure. Come on, I'll take you home," Jason said as he took his wife's hand and went to lead her out the door.

"Sonny, Carly thank you for letting me hang out with you guys while Jason was away," Courtney said as Carly hugged her and she let Sonny engulf her into a brotherly hug.

"You can stay here whenever you want, you're always welcome," Sonny said as he kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'm sorry for worrying so much."

"It's okay, just let me get a word in next time," Courtney smiled as Jason put his arm around her and led her out of PH4.

Sonny put his hand over his face and sighed. He was worried about his sister, she had had a very difficult pregnancy so far. All the doctors were concerned about her.

"She'll be fine Sonny," Carly said as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I hope so," Sonny said as he walked to the wet bar to pour himself a drink.

"You need to rest," Jason said as soon as the got into PH2. Courtney raised both of her hands in protest.

"I'm fine! I feel fine, I'm not tired, but fine. I'll sit on the couch and read a book if it will make you happy," Courtney said loudly as she waddled over to the couch and plopped down on it, grabbed What It Takes To Care For Your Newborn. 

Jason sighed as he walked over to her and sat on the table in front of her.

"I just worry about you. Do you want me to make you something?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"If I'm hungry, I'll make myself a sandwich," Courtney told him, seeing how hurt he was that she wouldn't let him help her. Immediately, she felt badly for the way she had been treating him.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I just hate feeling like I can't do anything for myself. I wish this baby would just come out already," Courtney sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "On second thought," she added, her eyes still closed. "Would you mind getting me a big glass of orange juice?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," Jason said as he kissed her forehead before getting up and walking into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. He could tell that she was exhausted. And that when he went back into the living room, she more than likely would be asleep.

Walking back into the living room, Jason smiled at her soft snoring. He knew her too well. She had been so excited for her due date, Jason thought as he sat down on the couch next to her. He placed her head on his lap and her legs automatically stretched out across the couch.

He softly played with her blonde locks and smoothed her face as she slept. Jason couldn't help but think about how amazingly beautiful she was. Courtney was convinced that she was just fat, fat with swollen ankles. Jason however, saw so much more. He saw his heart, and his soul. She was everything to him. His hand moved down to her stomach. To his child. Courtney had wanted to be surprised. She had also expected their baby to be born on the due date. That didn't happen. It was a week later, and Courtney was getting frustrated.

"I love you," he whispered as he closed his eyes and decided to rest with his wife and his child.

"Jax, I really would like to just stay home today," Skye said as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked into her closet.

"I guess we could do that, I was also thinking that we could go to the Bahamas or Monte Carlo, or somewhere exciting like that," Jax said as he followed his fiancée into her closet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get dressed," Skye protested, but not really protested. She loved having his arms around her, after all they had been through together, she was amazed that she still loved her.

"I mind, have I told you lately that I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" Jax said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You tell me all the time, not that I mind hearing it," Skye said as she leaned back against him.

"Come on, get dressed already. We have places to go, planes to catch," Jax said as he released her.

"Fine, but only if you promise to take me somewhere where the sun always shines," Skye said as she picked out a sundress and matching scarf.

"Sweetheart, wherever you go, the sun follows," Jax said as he kissed her cheek and walked out of the closet, leaving Skye standing there in her towel with her choice of clothing in her hands, blushing.

Quick aside- None of the Connor or Mary stuff ever happened.

"Emily?" Nikolas asked as he approached his fiancée when he heard her crying. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure," Emily choked. "I'm just worried about Courtney and Jason and their baby. I'm worried about Liz and Lucky, and about us…"

"Why are you worried about us? I'm not leaving, I'll never leave you," Nikolas said as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I think I might be pregnant, Nikolas," Emily told him as she put her head in her hands and cried.

An- Okay, that was a lot of information. But I just wanted to get things started. Let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. Ever The Same

**Author's Note**- This is just a Journey/Carson /Lorenzo chapter. I'll get to the others during the next one. I promise.

She awoke with a start, pain rushing through her abdomen, like knives stabbing her thousands of times.

"Jason, Jason wake up. There's something wrong,"

He jumped awake, and feared that his biggest fear had come true. The doctors had warned them about this.

"Come on," he said as he scooped his moaning wife up into his arms and carried her out, and towards General Hospital. "Everything's going to be fine, it'll all be okay," he tried to assure her. But that was when she had been conscious. That had been before she had passed out.

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding on to me_

_Like someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now…_

"That was Jason," Carly said as she lowered the phone back to it's charger. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Is Courtney having the baby?" Sonny questioned as he watched tears form in the eyes of his wife. "Carly? Carly what's wrong? Is it Courtney?" She merely nodded and let the tears slowly slip down her cheeks.

"C-Courtney, she was having pains. Jas- Jas brought her to the h-hospital and, he's nervous Sonny. No one's told h-him any-anything," Carly sobbed as Sonny walked toward her and embraced her.

"Leticia's upstairs with the boys, we can call them later," Sonny said as he released Carly. Sure, he and Carly had been going through some rough patches. But despite all of that, they would always pull together for the sake of their family. Always.

"I need to b-be there, for J-Jason and Courtney," Carly said as she attempted to calm herself down.

"Let's go then," Sonny said, taking her hand and leading her out of the penthouse.

_Just let me hold you when you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Jason sat with his head in hands in the waiting room. Waiting, he decided, was not something he excelled in. Actually, he wanted to throttle the next doctor that walked by. It had been an hour now, and he'd heard nothing. No good news, no bad news. Nothing. And nothing, was worse than bad news, Jason thought as he caught a glimpse of a brunette striding purposefully towards him, as if on a mission.

And indeed, she was on a mission. "Jason," Carly said as she knelt down in front of him, taking his head in her hands.

He looked up and offered her a smile. A smile, that to his great surprise, quickly turned into tears. Like the good friend that she was, she held him. She told him that everything would work out, that it would all be okay.

"Courtney's a fighter, she won't let this defeat her. And if this baby's anything like the two of you… well needless to say, it'll make it," Carly said as she wiped the tears off of her best friend's face.

It was at times like this that Jason had come to truly appreciate Carly. He had always loved her, he always would. But she really was, the best friend that he ever had.

"Jas, here comes a doctor," Sonny interrupted, and for the first time, Jason noticed that he was there.

He stood up with Carly, her holding his hand, and he prayed, prayed harder and faster then he ever did in his whole life, for them to be okay.

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever in you, forever in me_

_Ever the same_

"Mr. Morgan, I'm so sorry…" And those were not the words that Jason wanted to hear. From that point on, he couldn't hear anything except Carly's sobs and Sonny speaking with the doctor.

_She hemorrhaged… lost a lot of blood…baby didn't have enough oxygen…sorry…nothing we could do… _

Jason stood there, frozen in his spot. He didn't think he remembered feeling pain like this. The baby didn't make it. The life they had prepared for, hoped for, and longed for, was gone. Nothing had ever hurt him like this before, he actually would rather be shot. That would have been ten times better. Then, he remembered something…

"Was it a boy or a girl?" he almost whispered, through the tears.

"It was a little girl…" Jason didn't hear anything else after that, he slammed his fist against the wall and put his unoccupied hand over his face. He didn't feel himself falling to the floor. He didn't hear Sonny's voice telling him that his wife needed him. He didn't hear Carly's sniffling. All he could hear was the sound of another baby crying. And it devastated him.

_We would stand in the wind_

_We were free like water flowing down_

_Under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared_

_And we've both been shaken_

_Look at us, man this doesn't need to be the end_

He walked into her hospital room, his face stained with tears and his heart bursting with pain. How was he supposed to tell her? She, she had wanted this baby. This had been her miracle child. She would blame herself, he already knew. It would be something that she did wrong, she should have taken more vitamins, should have gotten more rest… but Jason knew, she had done everything perfect. And as much as he hated to think it, it wasn't meant to be.

He tried to compose himself as she began to wake. He even offered her a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"Where's the baby?" Courtney asked, eyes wandering the room. She certainly got right to the point.

"Courtney…" She didn't even let him finish, because she already knew. She could feel it. Their baby was gone.

"I lost the baby… Jason, I lost the baby," Courtney cried as Jason moved to sit on the edge of her bed, so he could hold her. He needed to comfort his wife.

He could hardly stand it, she was crying, bawling heart wrenching sobs. Each and every one of her warm tears that fell onto his shirt, tugged at his heart. It was as if someone was asking how much heartbreak he could take. Like this was some sort of test. He imagined that he was failing miserably.

"I need to see her," Courtney said as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Courtney…" Jason began, not sure if seeing their baby was a good idea.

"I need to see her," Courtney was adamant, and Jason kissed her forehead and went to get a doctor, so he could take them to their child. If Courtney wanted to see the baby, he would see the baby with her. He would do whatever she needed.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Sonny had gone to the chapel, leaving Carly in the waiting room, her head in her hands. She lifted her head up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Courtney was having pains, she went into labor, but hemorrhaged and lost a lot of blood. She became unconscious. They had to perform an emergency C-section. And, the baby, Courtney and Jason's baby didn't make it," Carly whispered as Lorenzo pulled her into a hug.

Carly broke down. "I was the godmother, Courtney and I went shopping together for the baby, everything was yellow because she wanted to be surprised. The baby was a girl. Jason wanted a girl…"

"Carly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," Lorenzo soothed as he stood up, making Carly stand with him as he gently rubbed her back up and down and smoothed her hair away from her face. Her tears were making it stick.

"Courtney was so excited for this baby, and Jason, you should have seen him… I've never seen him like that. He's never, just shut down. I'm afraid that he's shutting down…" Carly sobbed as Lorenzo continued to wipe away her tears.

"I know how hard this is going to be on your family. Especially Courtney, I know I don't know her well, but I do know how badly she wanted this baby. I understand," Lorenzo said softly as he rested his chin on Carly's head.

"She's going to be so devastated. So devastated…" Carly kept herself inside Lorenzo's comforting embrace, realizing how helpful he was being and how caring.

"Let me know if I can do anything to help you or Courtney okay?" He told her.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Carly whispered into his chest.

"Carly, I'd do anything for you," Lorenzo said, and Carly just knew that it was true.

_Fall on me _

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever in you, forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you, forever in me_

_Ever the same_

He was pushing her wheelchair to the room where their daughter was. Jason didn't particularly want to do this, he knew he'd break down. But Courtney seemed determined. He wasn't going to stand in her way. Maybe it would give her some type of closure.

They entered the room and saw the little bed that their daughter was laying in. There was a blanket over her and the card on the bed said, Baby girl Morgan, Born April 26, 2005, Died April 26, 2005. Jason became choked up. Courtney however, got out of her wheelchair and walked over to the bed, lifted the blanket off of the child and looked at her.

She was so beautiful, Courtney thought as she began to sob. Her baby girl, her wonderful, beautiful, sweet child. A life like this didn't deserve to be cut so short.

She lifted up the little fingers, and counted them. There were ten. She counted toes. Ten of them too. Courtney felt her husband come up behind her and put his hand on her lower back. She also felt his intake of breath at the sight of their daughter.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Courtney said, barely audible through her tears.

"Yeah, she looks like you," Jason said as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He didn't know how Courtney could stand this. He was about to break.

"Thank you," Courtney said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek, moving so Jason could do the same. "Good-bye, it was nice to finally meet you. Daddy and I had been waiting a long time for that," Courtney said as she touched her daughter's cheek one last time before she lifted the sheet back up again and covered her daughter. She turned into Jason and cried until she thought that she would drown from all her tears.

_You may need me there_

_To carry all the weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love._

**Author's Note**: Whew. I can actually admit for the first time ever, I cried while writing this. Yes, yes I did. I cried like a little girl. The song is "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas. I hope you all liked it.


	3. The Memorial

**Author's Note: This chapter is set at the memorial for Jason and Courtney's baby. I hope you love it!

* * *

**

Emily came as soon as she heard the tragic news.

"Jason," she whispered as she approached the man who she admired in every possible way, despite what he did for a living.

"Hey Emily," he said as he embraced his little sister. He didn't know how to deal with all the emotions going through him, and if he didn't know how to deal with his own, how could he help his wife when she needed him? The very thought of not being able to help her scared him to death.

Emily felt tears coming to her eyes very quickly. Her niece had died. Her brother's daughter was gone, way too soon. It wasn't fair, she thought as she rubbed her hands up and down her grieving brother's back. It wasn't fair, Jason and Courtney were two of the greatest people that she had ever known, and for this to happen to them again, was basically unthinkable. And to top it off, guilt surged through her. She had taken a pregnancy test, thanks to Nikolas, and it was positive. Emily didn't think she could be a mother. That she didn't deserve to be, while good women like Courtney, couldn't have children no matter how hard they tried or if they did everything right.

"Thank you, for coming," Jason said as he pulled away and looked to his left, where Courtney was talking to, to his extreme surprise, Elizabeth.

"I'll always be here for you Jas, and for Courtney. You're my brother, she's my sister, and I'm so, so sorry," she admitted as she broke down in tears, "You two deserved that little girl, more than anyone."

Jason merely nodded when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was a red-eyed Courtney.

* * *

"Lucky," Elizabeth said as she approached him.

"Hey, I thought you'd be here, where's Cameron?" He asked as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"I thought it was best to leave him home, you know, I didn't want Courtney to be upset, she's already been through enough," Elizabeth said as she wiped away a stray tear that was still lingering from her heartbreaking conversation with Courtney. She felt so horrible for Courtney. Sure, she wasn't her favorite person in the world a few years back, but they had demolished the dislike. They weren't friends, but Elizabeth thought that, maybe eventually, they could be.

"Yeah, have you talked to Jason yet?" Lucky asked her, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy at the name. He didn't particularly like the man.

"No, but I talked to Courtney…" Elizabeth said and finished with a sigh.

"Didn't she lose her baby a few years ago too?" Lucky asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped her, she jumped off the boat and lost the baby. But this, this was different. She felt the baby kick, heard her heartbeat, saw her. They saw her Lucky," Elizabeth said as she broke down and fell into his chest. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Cameron, I can't believe that she has the strength to even stand up. I admire her, more than anyone else that I've ever met."

Lucky held onto the love of his life tightly. He knew that Courtney and Elizabeth weren't friends. But they could bond over this. He knew that Liz would help however she could. She was just that kind of person.

* * *

"Sonny? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Carly asked as she approached him, trying her hardest to keep her eyes dry.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked her, lying a protective hand on her arm when he saw her tears begin to form again. They had done so much crying together since the death of Courtney and Jason's baby. Their niece. Sonny's eyes began to burn with fresh tears just thinking about his little sister, and about his best friend, and what they had to go through.

"I- I feel awful," Carly said as she began to sob. "I told her not to worry, that the baby would be fine. I told her there was nothing to worry about, that if she was a fighter like her parents, nothing could keep her from meeting them," Carly broke down as Sonny held out his arms for her. She fell gratefully into them, needing someone to reassure her more than anything at the moment.

"You were just trying to help her, that's all. She doesn't blame you, she loves you for reassuring her. Courtney would never be upset with you for that," Sonny said as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

"You're sure?" she asked, almost pathetically.

"I'm sure," he said as he kissed her forehead and held her close to him once again.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this Jason," Courtney said as she led the way out of the church and threw her hands up toward the cloudy sky. "No, I know that I can't do this."

As she turned around to face him, he felt his heart break. Her tears were causing her hair to stick to her cheeks. Her cheeks were red and puffy and her mascara was now a mere memory of thick eyelashes. And then, right before he went to open his mouth to reassure her, it began to rain.

He stared at Courtney, who stood, unmoving, as the rain began to fall more heavily. Raining buckets, was what she liked to call it when it rained like this. He moved toward her, closer until he could touch her face. "I know you can do this, you'll do if even if you don't want to, even if it kills you, because that's how you are. You want to honor our daughter's memory, and all the people in there don't care if your makeup is a mess or if your hair isn't perfect. All those people in there care about you, that's why they're here. They want to help make things better for you," Jason said as he pulled her now soaking wet hair back from out of her face.

"Jason, I don't want to say goodbye," Courtney softly said so that Jason had to strain to hear her, but he did. His heart was crushed. Shattered. Completely broken.

"I don't either," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a strong embrace knowing that was what she needed, "I don't either."

So they stood outside, in the pouring rain, just holding each other. And in all honesty, that was just what they needed.

* * *

Carly had seen them and decided to take matters into her own hands. Courtney and Jason would need clean clothes. So she sprinted out of the church and to her car, trying to do whatever possible to make things easier for her best friends. Even if it was just getting them clothes, she'd do it. She'd do anything.

* * *

**An hour later-**

"Thank you all for coming," Courtney said as she stifled back a sob and approached the podium. "The priest told me that someone else could speak for me, but I'd prefer to say the things I want to say, the way I want to say them, I think I need to." Courtney felt Jason's hand on her lower back, urging her on. And suddenly, she found the strength to continue.

"For nine months, I had that beautiful little girl growing inside of me. I could feel her, feel her getting bigger and stronger. We, we felt her kick," Courtney felt hot, fast tears racing down her cheeks.

She looked out into the crowd and saw Carly, crying. Sonny, holding Michael and Morgan, giving her silent support. She saw Elizabeth, wiping away her tears and smiling because Courtney was doing what she thought she couldn't. She saw Emily, beautiful Emily, with her head in her hands and Nikolas rubbing her back. And then she spotted Monica, Alan, Skye, and Edward. The sight of them, at her daughter's memorial, made tears pour down even faster.

"Jason and I, we loved her. And now she's gone. This shouldn't have happened. Not to a little baby girl, as sweet and innocent as she was. At first I thought I did something wrong, that it was my fault, but all of you in your own ways, let me know that it wasn't. My daughter's in a better place now, and it's time for me to let her go," Courtney began to choke on her tears and couldn't go on. She made her way down the few steps leading to the pews and sat next to Carly in the first row. The older brunette embraced her best friend and held her close as Jason began to speak.

"My wife is the strongest, most amazing woman that I've ever known," Jason began as he locked eyes with Courtney who was shaking her head. "She has gotten me through many things in our marriage. And I couldn't manage to find anyone more kind, supportive, and loving than she is."

Jason saw Carly nod and Sonny lock eyes with him. Then Jason looked at Michael, that sweet little boy who was once upon a time, his son. Tears came to his eyes.

"I was never very good with words, but I just wanted to thank you all for being here. It means so much to Courtney and me. I don't really know what to say," Jason trailed off and wiped his eyes. He hated when people saw him cry. It wasn't something he normally did.

"I fell in love with my daughter as soon as Courtney told me she was pregnant, Courtney loved her more than I ever thought that I'd be able to. But I was wrong. I loved that little girl so much that it hurt," Jason didn't even bother to wipe away his tears now, and neither did the people who were listening to his heartfelt speech. "For the first time since the accident, I could picture my life. I could picture the future. I saw Courtney holding our daughter, and I saw her taking her first steps. I could see her when she was five and tripped and fell and needed me to kiss everything better, when she went on the bus to school the first day, and me not wanting to let go of her hand. I could see all of it, because of all the love I already felt for her. My daughter isn't here anymore, but she's in my heart, she always will be," Jason said as he too stepped down and walked to where Courtney sat and put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair.

He was barely listening as the priest said a prayer, and as he spoke his piece. Jason was never religious, he may have been, but he surely wasn't now. But he found himself asking God to take care of his little girl, to protect her and watch over her. Jason knew that he wasn't going to see her again, Courtney was but he wasn't. He wasn't going to heaven, if there was a heaven. It gave him a surprising amount of peace to know that his baby was an angel.

"I'd like you to all keep Emma Caroline Morgan in your thoughts, pray for her, she's in a better place now," the priest finished and everyone stood up to place single white roses next to the teddy bear by the podium. That teddy bear was the first toy she'd received. Jason had brought it home the day after Courtney had told her about the baby.

"I didn't know they named the baby after me," Emily whispered as she stepped into line, Nikolas holding her hand.

"Emma Caroline Morgan. It would have been perfect," Nikolas whispered into his fiancée's hair as they made their way slowly up the aisle and placed their roses on top of all the others.

"I'll remember her forever," Emily whispered as she placed her hand on her belly and went to hug her sister in-law.

* * *

Later, after all the guests had given their condolences to Courtney and Jason, they were the only two that remained in the church. It was dark now, and Courtney was sitting next to the roses, twisting one of them around in her hand.

"What you said was beautiful," she whispered, never taking her eyes off the single white rose.

"I didn't mean to talk that much, it all just came out," Jason admitted truthfully as he walked over to the candles and lit one.

"Your family came," Courtney said as she turned her head to look at them.

"I talked to Monica after, she feels horrible," Jason said as he shook his head and went to sit down next to his wife.

"She was touched by what you said, probably even more than I was," Courtney told him as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you," Jason said as he kissed the side of Courtney's head, not wanting to talk about his family any longer. Courtney, she was his family.

"I know you do, I thank God everyday because of it," Courtney said as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Do you think things will get better?"

Courtney was being so honest, and she was so vulnerable, that Jason cringed at her question. "Yeah, they will. It'll be hard, but we have our family to help us through it. We have each other. So let's just live through each day, one day at a time, okay?" Jason asked as he, again, kissed her head.

"Okay," Courtney whispered as she let more tears slip down her cheeks. She quickly turned and put the rose back next to all the roses and said, "Goodbye Emma, Mommy and Daddy love you very much."


End file.
